One Simple Question
by Lady Delphox
Summary: One-Shot. Braixen asks a question Zinea the zorua cant seem to answer. Thank arceus that Shadow the zoroark is there to save the day.


Braixen was confused.

She just didnt understand this at all, and frankly, she found herself not wanting to anymore.

Even as her best friend and her best friends brother explained it to her in very high detail, she still completely failed to grasp the concept of pokemon trainers.

"So... We're basically slaves?" She asked finally, furry black legs crossed in front of her, as if she were in a class room. Zinea, her zorua bestie (as she would call it), face pawed dramatically. Braixen cocked her head to the side, now confused even more at her reaction. She would never quite get the hang of this whole friend thing. What a tiresome task, it was. "What? It's a fair question."

"No, B. Its just..." She noticed Shadow, the zoroark, silently snickering beside her as he whipped out his smart phone to text someone. "Well dammit, Shade, if you find this so amusing then why don't you just explain it to her?!"

"Nah."

He then felt as if a hole was being burned into his head. Glancing up from his phone uneasily, he placed an annoyed face on. "What?" Zinea still gave him her death stare. "F-fine. Just stop looking at me like that. Please." Zinea sat back, gnawing her lip anxiously.

"Okay, Babe. This is how it works," Shade put his phone away, to his sister's satisfaction, and turned to look at the fire fox- who was looking progressivly more irate by the second. "You see, trainers are basically humans that think they can control us." Ignoring his sister's disbelieving look, he continued. "We all know that pokemon are _clearly_ the surperior beings in this world. And yet, humans are so afraid of what they can't control that they feel the need to forcefully trap us inside tiny little balls, refer to us as 'it,' carry us around in their pocket, and of course lets not forget the whole 'pit you against your own kin in a fight to the death' thing."

"Wait, you mean the humans don't even care to use our genders?" Braixen asked. Wow, this whole trainer thing was sounding more and more like bullshit with every word. Maybe she should just kill them all after all...

"W-wait!" Zinea exclaimed, probably sensing her friends train of thought and wanting to put a stop to it. "There are good things that come out of this arrangement too!

"L-like, take battling for example. It's in our nature to battle, is it not? And being with a trainer provides us with that opportunity."

Shade was rolling his eyes. Braixen merely held up a paw, as if bored. "We could easily set up arenas of our own and fight in the wild. Hello, psychic pokemon? Next,"

Zinea gulped. "Well, how about travelling? Without a trainer, i'd imagine you wouldn't get very far..." Braixen shook her head, ticking off another mental finger. "So you're basically telling me that only humans are allowed to come and go as they please whenever they want, and pokemon without a human need to be smuggled across the border like an immigrant with a green card?" She frowned. "Well i know i'd feel more like a slave than anything," She shook her head, again. "Next."

Zinea made a mental note to ask about how her friend knew about that later. But for now, she had to diffuse a potentially world endangering bomb.

"Urghh..."

"Well, Babe, although humans are rude little shits, lets not forget the fact that they make some bomb ass food," Shade finally cut in, pitying his squirming sister. "Not to mention, they also happen to make for great amusement." Braixen was now interested in what was being said.

"Yeah!" Zinea added, catching on to her brothers explanation. "They also have the ability to make you look totally glam." Lame reason, but she was getting desperate.

"Not to mention the awesome se-" Shade was cut off mid sentence by a Shadow Ball to the face, courtesy of his pissed off sibling.

"Ow. Wait, that _was_ supposed to hurt right?"

"Why you insolent little-"

"Tick tock," Braixen said, bored once more, as she slowly twirled her magic stick. "Im still not convinced."

"Oh, right. Well..." Zinea looked around nervously, quickly running out of ideas. How did such an innocent question turn into defending the human race?

Suddenly, Shade moved closer to the fire/Psychic type. He leaned in to her, and her cheeks burned at the sudden closeness. "C'mon, Babe," he purred, and Zinea's jaw dropped. Shade... Her brother... Purring?! She just couldnt wrap her head around it. "You wouldn't want to kill the humans. If you do, i'll be sad, and you dont want me to be sad, do you?" Still blushing madly, Braixen shook her head no. Completely speechless.

Shade grinned. "Of course. Why don't we go hang out somewhere, just the two of us?" Successfully diverting Braixens attention from pokemon training, she followed the dark type out like a lost growlithe.

Now alone, Zinea couldn't help but stare at the exit/entrance of the cave in complete shock. Did he just... did _she_ just...

The dark fox shook her head rapidly. No way in the Distortion World was she going to risk going insane trying to figure out just what the hell went through her brothers head on a daily basis. It just wouldn't be healthy for her mind. Her doctor said so.

So, with one last shake of her head, Zinea finally allowed herself to relax, knowing a disaster was just prevented- and by her pea-brained younger brother, no less. Go figure.


End file.
